Dear Squad
by Liebheart
Summary: Serie de drables apuntando a los sentimientos,emociones,momentos de los miembros del QuinX Squad y todo lo que eso conlleva.
1. Mutsuki Tooru Ánfora

**Dear squad.**

 _Tokyo ghoul / One-shot._

 _by Lin._

 _ **Ánfora.** _

* * *

_"Pandora fue enviada a la tierra con la recomendación de no abrir nunca el ánfora; sin embargo, no pudo resistir la tentación, levantó la tapa y del ánfora salieron todos los males que todavía afligen desde entonces a la humanidad."_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo Tokyo Ghoul, incluído sus personajes son de **Ishida**.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers manga.

 **Emoción :** Temor.

* * *

.

.

.

Había cerrado sus parpados para olvidar, olvidar ese presente que estaba causando estragos en su interior tan voluble e intocable. Por más que lo deseara con notable fuerza, la sensación no se alejaría de ella. De ese cuerpo íntegramente humano y femenino.

Entonces vio hacia atrás – por la ventana de las memorias- e imaginó una alternativa a su pasado fantaseando con ser bendecido con la esencia fuerte, erguida, segura, valiente y varonil, quizá era muy egoísta, pero el temor lo carcomía como una grave infección.

Y el estigma se expandía –dolía; sangraba- cada vez que al mirar su reflejo, notaba esos atributos que le fueron concedidos, sin su aprobación, era hasta gracioso pensar en que uno podría ser libre de elegir en que envase ser vertido, teniendo un alma con suerte de líquido verde, tal como su cabello, el que se empeñaba en arreglar. Se detuvo de pronto, viéndose como una perfecta mujer de su edad, ella, _no_. **Él**.

Él se llamaba Mutsuki Tooru y sí, preferiría que lo trates como a un chico, hasta el punto de no tener consideración emocional alguna.

Y es por eso que la noche de hoy luce un vestido blanco-contradictorio- y zapatos de tacón –no se equilibra- mientras que en su mente se recrea un juego perfecto, bajo la clara excusa: " _es solo una misión"_.

Más al tomar cartas en el asunto deseó con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer y que las miradas se desviaran de ese cuerpo ingrato y deforme para su gusto. Que se alejara esa atención brindada, sintiendo la asfixia como una consecuencia morbosa y pecaminosa que pueden transmitir un par de ojos –multiplicados por cien-

Debía ser fuerte, muy fuerte si no quería caer en la trampa, la caja negra llena de dientes y garras era ahora su escenario, mientras su cuerpo y todo lo que eso conlleva; cientos de huesos, muchos órganos, carne mucha carne y sobre todo atributos de mujer.

Por más que aplicara alguna imposición mental, no impediría que las miradas la mancillarán hasta ponerse azul, muy azul; asegurándole que la tortura apenas daba inicio. (100.000) las ofertas se escuchaban, con voces ansiosas, planeando destripar, (200.000) cortar, segmentar, (300.000) ultrajar, despellejar, (350.000) arrancar, mutilar, desgarrar (400.000) – _oh si_ \- porque eso era poco, en comparación a lo que seguramente anidaban esas mentes monstruosas.

Que cruel e irónica era la vida. ¿Quién era él para juzgar a un monstruo?, siendo él uno. Una quimera maldita, de pensamientos autodestructivos. Demasiados dañinos para un simple humano, en extremo débil. De masa muscular insignificante y piel tostada por cortesía divina de suavidad que se arrastraba con gracia de terciopelo.

 ** _— No quiero este cuerpo; no quiero sentir ésta sensación_** —

Sin lugar a dudas la paranoia se impregnaba en su piel y ascendía con violencia, llegando a ese ojo modificado- nunca obedece-

 _No me mires, no me mires…por favor no lo hagas._

El eco de un susurro había llegado a su oído izquierdo. ¿Quién era él?, su máscara imponía distancia y _él_ prefirió no fiarse de lo que el monstruo informó.

 ** _—Nadie vendrá por ti._** —

 _ **—¡No! Eso no puede ser cierto ¿verdad? Sasaki vendrá por mí.—**_

 _ **—Él Vendrá, él vendrá.—**_ (repitiendo la plegaria)

La oscuridad cubrió sus ojos y cautivó su mente, ya no recordaría más, al menos por el momento.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Hola :D

Bueno, esta serie de drabbles la había escrito hace tiempo para participar de un concurso, pero se me olvidó inscribirme, así que de todos modos la subi bajo mi propios medios(? jajaj. Me gustó mucho hacerlos - Al menos los primeros cinco capitulos los tengo- XD. En fin, subiré algunos más ahora mismo, no tendré tiempo luego :'D

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. Ginshi Shirazu Empatía

**Dear Squad**

Tokyo ghoul/ Drabble.

by Lin.

* * *

 **Empatía**

* * *

La poesía nace del dolor. La alegría es un fin en sí misma.

 **Jorge Luis Borges**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado a Tokyo Ghoul, no es de mi autoría.

 **Advertencia:** Tabla de Emociones: Alegría. / Spoilers.

* * *

.

.

.

Estaba parado sobre una base de inestabilidad y de dudosa reputación. El aroma neutro, potásico, casi amnésico le llegaba a penetrar cada poro de su lacerada piel. Mas al intentar removerse, todo lo paralizaba, como obligándolo a ver, a presenciar y así, tal vez en un intento de las cadenas crueles del destino, lograr que lo disfrutara.

Como a una barra de chocolate o a un buen miso frió, pero nunca resultaba de esa manera. Porque estaba cansado de andar sobre esos pies gangrenados de amor y añoranza. Extrañaba algunos de sus afectos y no podía olvidar al más preciado-como una noria- sus remembranzas giraban y revolvían cosas en su interior. Mente, nubes y risas de verano. Un pasado de pocas primaveras soleadas y de muchos inviernos dolorosos.

Pero él no desistiría, lo haría por _él_.

A él le encantaba respirar el aire puro y exhalarlo sonoramente por las mañanas, desperezarse lánguidamente, para recordarse que un nuevo día lleno de oportunidades lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y ollas llenas de oro, como la que hay al final del arco iris. La clave para encontrarla residía en el trabajo duro y en nunca decir _no_ a nada.

Después de todo que es lo que Shirazu Ginshi anhela más que " _Saiko se levante temprano para las reuniones"_ ; vamos… estas muy cerca de saberlo, ¡sí! era ese trozo de papel colorido de preferencia verde, que podía intercambiarse por algo tan valioso como unos minutos más de vida.

Aunque tuviera que pagar un alto precio, una ahorca o venderse –a suerte de conejillo de indias- por quizá, unas cuantas monedas. La tristeza lo embargaba hasta dejarlo seco y vacío como una vasija rota, esperando a ser reparada, más eso nunca sucedería y el simple hecho de saberse solo, desecho, provocaba que pequeñas cicatrices se formaran en su cuerpo, como si fueran manchas invisibles o muy brillantes.

Aun así él, lo haría.

Y la base sobre la que se encontraba, se fue inclinando, como si de un barco se tratara, se hundía, su cuerpo se impulsó, deslizando cada sueño, cada ilusión, cada esperanza, dejándolo desprevenido, y de nuevo solo.

Al caer sería recibido por un par de sábanas blancas-olían a alcohol etílico- y su mirada chocaría con una pared más blanca que sus dientes afilados, repartida en mil ciento ochenta azulejos encuadrados, enfilados , separados por escasos 2 milímetros y el brillo que estos expendieran eran aún más alevosos que su sentido de la felicidad.

Él necesitaba reunir dinero, a costa de cualquier cosa, sacrificando toda clase de integridad, de bienestar. La calavera sonreía altanera, no obstante regañaba entre dientes por la suerte de ese humano modificado.

Aun con la mirada entristecida, apagada, carente de cualquier brillo, se encargaría de lograr su cometido, después de todo se lo debía. Sus memorias no eran de fácil lectura y al repasarlas, siempre salía herido. Con las rodillas muy raspadas y la respiración muy acelerada, con sangre en las mejillas y carne agrietada. Eso dolía, no su pasado, eso no. Sino, mejor dicho, él sufría por otro ser.

Entonces apartó esas sabanas y se miró con unas gruesas vendas rodeando gran parte de su torso y sintiendo como involuntariamente su sonrisa se torcía, siempre bajo el lema _"todo por él"_.

Continúo caminando por el sendero pavimentado, escondiendo a ese fantasma temeroso y demostrando esa reluciente armadura, bien lustrada, metálica y sonriente. Ampliándola a cada paso dado, ignorando a esas agujas inyectando la cicuta de su promesa, dentro de una caja torácica en constante vibración.

 _ **Hermano, solo falta un poco más.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **No llores, no llores -**_

La vida de Ginshi es muy complicada, el cáp "$·%$%" me hizo amarlo. Toma Ayato maldito!(me siento hater en este momento)

De solo pensar que hizo todo eso por su hermano, siquiera le importa exterminar ghouls, es más aquello repercute en su conciencia, porque como él bien dijo : estamos quitando una vida. Sea ghoul o cualquier persona, no dejaba de ser un asesinato y este cuestionamiento, no solo hace que el lado de más humano de la CCG salga, sino que nos demuestra que la voluntad del individuo es importante, dentro de un todo y más aun los motivos por el que este se impulsa por determinada cosa-dios esto de estudiar a Weber me esta matando XDDD


	3. Kuki Urie Efugio

**Dear Squad**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble

By Lin.

* * *

 **Efugio**

* * *

 _Toda pasión se ha perdido ahora. El mundo es mediocre, débil, sin fuerza. Y la locura y la desesperación son una fuerza. Y la fuerza es un crimen a los ojos de los necios, los débiles y los tontos._

 **Joseph Conrad**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Todo esto de Tokyo ghoul es de Ishida.

 **Advertencia:** Tabla de Emociones: Desesperación. / Spoilers.

* * *

.

.

.

No bastaba con implorar, alzando sus manos unidas repitiendo varias veces el mismo conjunto de palabras, el dios al que pretendía seguir ya no confiaba en él.

De hecho nadie le tenía mucha fe, ni consideración y claro estaba que la meritocracia no funcionaba con él. Porque estaba oscurecido en un rincón de la insalubridad, negando lo real de la situación y volviendo a repetir esas plegarias de antigua oratoria.

Y la sombra de su progenitor, de su guía; se hinchaba y lo cubría por completo, suprimiendo todo de su espíritu, borrando su propio boceto, uno de pocas promesas y muchas ilusiones rotas. Mientras su corazón se contraía y expandía a velocidad inimaginable, las riendas de la vida se habían resbalado de sus manos temblorosas.

 _Lo necesito, no me límites._

Porque era un saco lleno de gusanos removiéndose en constante agonía y porque dolía ser tan imperfecto y no poder llegar de una vez por todas a la cima prometida por nadie. Él quería tenerlo todo y serlo todo, omnipotente pero terriblemente insignificante y silencioso como una serpiente, la cual se arrastra por los campos de la envidia, siempre arrastrándose.

Llevando el veneno como su arma más letal, ignorando toda clase de placebos, no eso no, no había tiempo para el llanto, no ahora.

Sintiéndose por instantes desprotegido y débil, supuso que la suerte no era su amiga, pero resultaba que él tampoco estaba interesado en su amistad. Y reconoce –sí que lo hace- que por momentos, pequeños lapsos perdidos en las tentaciones del alba, piensa y se carcome la cabeza, generando aún más odio, más dolor y más, mucho más.

No era suficiente, él lo exigía con vehemencia. El poder que lograría acabar con esa sed que jamás consuma, una desesperante oleada crecía con fama conquistadora, importándole poco, muy poco, su propio ser, entregándose a la boca del jabalí mutante - _una madre_ \- para cruzar la puerta doble de la cordura, de la aprobación moral, guiándose por el regocijo de saberse tan maldito que lograría llegar, solo faltaba dañarse un poco más, solo un poco más.

Riendo y riendo como una hiena imponiendo supremacía, coronándose con miles de alambres oxidados y autoproclamándose deidad, siendo justo o no. Porque sufría de una carencia, una necesidad debía ser solventada y la coerción poco le era, en ese poso oscuro de aguas negras, de angustias múltiples, desesperanza y notable enfado por ser menos que el prójimo, él más bajito de su clase, de impaciencia aferrada al pecho y de pesimismo coagulante.

 _ **Necesito más.**_

Un ínfimo trébol de cuatro hojas se desojaba a la luz negra que emitía. Mas eso no fue impedimento para que –de suaves pinceladas- lo envolviera en la sensación de saberse perdonado.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hay un implícito Mutsurie colándose en el final y todo se debe a ese cáp del manga :Re, en el que vemos a Urie completamente desequilibrado y muy carente. Creo que a partir de ahí empecé a ver a Kuki desde otra perspectiva, de a poco los quinX me están gustando más, solo espero que no sea fácilmente ejecutado XD

Gracias por leer!


	4. Saiko Yonebayashi Al virtuoso sol

**Dear Squad**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble.

By Lin.

* * *

 **Al virtuoso sol.**

* * *

 _Nadie puede hacer el bien en un espacio de su vida, mientras hace daño en otro. La vida es un todo indivisible._ _**Mahatma Ghandi**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referido a Tokyo Ghoul es propiedad de Ishida.

 **Advertencia:** Tabla de emociones: Bondad. / Spoilers.

* * *

.

.

.

Levantó la mirada un tanto retraída y solo podía observar ese gesto bondadoso que brillaba con intensidad en aquel rostro perfilado.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza, como estudiando, desde otra perspectiva, ese objeto preciado, alguien de quien debía aprender y así poder fortalecerse de una vez por todas. Y es que era tan complicado, tan extraño y tan inmaculado, que su mente se veía perturbada ante tanto resplandor, uno lleno de datos y sonrisas líricas.

Mientras sus orbes inconclusos grababan a fuego cada movimiento del maestro, su corazón lanzaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Primero estaba esa mirada tan intensa y difuminada, imitando a una barrera gruesa de mercurio, ¿hasta dónde quería llegar?, anhelaba saber más y más cada vez que se centraba en esos posos opacados y de sonrisa contraria, muy contraria. ¿por qué lo hacía?, ¿Por qué sonreía, si eso no era lo que sentía? Más al notar como las palabras comenzaban a tomar color en la atmósfera- suspendidas- las mini partículas coloridas se esparcían por entre los gases suspendidos en el tiempo.

 _¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?, ¿cuándo seré útil?_

Y al volver a enfocarse en las gemas del _nuevo dios_ , una melodía encantadora volvió y se entonó de manera aleatoria, un dicho _**"Por favor Saiko mantente en un lugar seguro, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto"**_ timbró suavemente en sus tímpanos. Un consentimiento por su parte como respuesta.

Porque el brillito -la suavidad de sus palabras- le producía cosquillas en el vientre y la bondad era algo que no podía alcanzar, asimismo las partículas coloridas –preocupación- comenzaban a danzar sobre ella, bañándola, llevándola a un estado puro y silencioso, quieto y por sobre todo seguro.

Era justamente eso, lo que debía incorporar, asimilar, comprender, razonar, para finalmente reproducir. Como si fuera una extensión de esa personalidad tan marginada suya. Cada vez que volvía a ver esos trocitos de papel coloridos salir de los labios de Sasaki Haise, podía sentir que no era alguien tan horroroso como para enfilarlo en las trincheras del mundo. Él desprendía luces coloridas cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que se preocupaba, por ella, por esa responsabilidad que nadie quería cargar. Alguien sin sentido, sin nada para dar, de pocas cualidades y vida en extremo frustrada.

Entonces volvió a abrazar sus rodillas, ocultando un poco su rostro, mientras su cabello azul caía libremente por ambos lados. Culpa y rechazo, por si misma, eso nunca ha de faltar, sin embargo estaba ese muñeco colorido que la resguardaría, aguardando con mucha paciencia y particular tolerancia a que la flor azulada, se fortaleciera, creciera, se superara hasta poder cuidarse por sí misma, así que hasta ese día estaría tomando infinitas notas mentales sobre "eso" que le producía inquietante felicidad.

 _ **¿Mammam?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Y a Saiko siempre la vemos tan insegura de si misma, aunque demuestre que poco y nada le importa todo esto de ser un soldado de la CCG, así que veo que siempre Haise la esta acobijando bajo ese mando de extrema generosidad, cosa que creo que no está bien. Me refiero a la sobre protección, en fin Sasaki es un sensible por excelencia, así que ¿quién soy para culparlo?. Él tiene motivos más que justificados para resguardar a esos niños que poco saben - realmente - a que se exponen.

(Si no fuera por el "Blandito" , Saiko sería historia antigua)

Gracias por leer!


	5. Sasaki Haise Intima Geodesia

**Dear Squad**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble.

By Lin.

* * *

 **Intima Geodesia**

* * *

 _En toda lucha no hay correcto ni incorrecto, tampoco bueno ni malo. Todas las distinciones conscientes surgen al mismo tiempo y todas están equivocadas. Construir una fortaleza es un error desde el principio. Incluso si es con la excusa de defender la ciudad, el castillo es el resultado de la personalidad del gobernante._

 **Masanobu Fukuoka**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Advertencia:** Tabla de emociones: Fortaleza. / Spoilers.

* * *

.

.

Cada vez que la puerta de su habitación se cerraba, para próximamente escuchar el "click" de la cerradura trabar, sentía como todo su mundo decaía arrastrándolo a la agónica noche.

Es por ello que se esforzaba de sobre manera en ocupar cada segundo de su día, así terminar muy agotado y no tener mucho tiempo para meditar el tiempo que le restara antes de caer en alguna pesadilla recurrente o en tal vez una nueva. Y si te preguntas porqué no en un sueño profundo y bueno, te respondería que él no conoce esa clase de sueños, no desde que cuenta los días felices de eterna estación cándida.

En extrema oposición se encontraban esas pocas horas de completa tortura y lamentos repetidos, de dar vueltas sobre el colchón y susurrar nombres que nunca había escuchado en su vida.

Sin embargo el pensamiento abstracto del progreso le permitía ver aún más allá del cuadro dibujado y el roce de las buenas relaciones lo emocionaban al punto de sonreír y demostrar templanza y esa sonrisa marca _Haise_ que pasea por los corredores de la CCG.

Porque él era como una especie de regalo, uno de envoltorio cargado de convicción, rodeado de lazos -lo limitan- de estabilidad garantizando una firmeza que predomina por sobre todas las cosas. Pero como todo paquete, lo importante aguardaba en su interior y no en el papel colorido solido e inmune.

Más allá de toda niebla juguetona de amparo y armoniosa estabilidad, se encontraba un centro de cualidad intrínseca, de visión distorsionada y ruidos estrepitosos que lastiman su garganta y oídos, sintiendo una extraña sensación en sus dedos-ya no están- y en ese calor instalándose en sus nudillos. Era extraño hasta para él, tener esas punzantes reiteraciones, como si fuera un disco rayado, como si ya no se sabría la escena de memoria, sería entonces que ¿el inconsciente trataba de indicarle, comunicarle algo?. No, claro que no, él era Sasaki Haise, ese hombre seguro y fuerte como un roble.

De desempeño excepcional pero dueño de una humildad envidiable y esa alegría ¿Qué se la proveía? Acaso ese niño de cabellos blancos y tobillos magullados tenía algo que ver. Él negaría con la cabeza reiteradas veces, argumentando que él poco y nada tenía que ver con las dolencias de ese ser que solo habitaba en sus sueños, otorgándole esa convaleciente dolencia en su oído izquierdo, algo que se movía con rapidez avanzaba por su cabeza- dentro de ella- y las vibraciones de cientos de púas se hincaban en terrenos que no debían ser explorados.

Sin embargo Sasaki Haise agradecía permanentemente, poder despertar cada mañana y darse cuenta que todo se trataba de sueños extravagantes y nada más que eso. Satisfecho se vestiría con los ropajes asegurados contra balas y tenazas metálicas y se peinaría el cabello notando como cada vez se hacía más "normal" y se alejaba de esa figura de cera, dueño de hebras albugíneas, recayendo en lagrimas rojas y sonrisa blasfemada.

Finalmente abriría la puerta de su cuarto con una nueva esperanza, dejando atrás al reflejo del espejo del alma y tararearía la mística canción vitalicia, que le brindaría la fortificación necesaria para reprimir todo personaje oscuro queriendo escapar de los límites establecidos.

 _ **Bueno días.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Y como una canción interminable, tenemos al sobre explotado Haise (por mi XD) que bueno, le damos un poco más de pugna a sus personalidades escondidas y le damos una oportunidad de volverse más loco que un kakuja en plena cuaresma XD

Este escrito le da el cierre a esta serie de drabbles , aunque si se me ocurre otra cosa la agregaré XD

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
